I Want Your Love
by IslaChristinaCullen
Summary: Bella want his to see her as his lover, not his pseudo little sister. Can she get him to change his mind, or will she have a change of hearts? TIme Will Tell. RATED M FOR FUTURE CHAPTERS


DISCLAMIER: First Story EVER! Feel free to be as nice or mean as you want. I don't own anything, except a lot of crappy Apple products.

"Rose, please, you know I hate surprises, I don't even know why you are doing this, you might as well tell me what's going on." I tried to act indifferent about her surprise, when really I dying to know what it was.

"Un huh, right Bella." She ignored me. I forget how much she knows me. I humphed and crossed my arms and snuggled more into my seat. Rosalie just sped through the streets of Seattle- going way over the speed limit, might I add- and sung to this damn song she was playing for the umpteenth time.

"WELL I JUST CAN NOT TELL ONE FROM THE OTHER, THAT'S THEY WAY IT'S GOT TO BE," She croaked out, sounding nothing like the singer. I giggled internally because I knew she'd kill me if I laughed at her singing. Though I don't know why because I know I can't sing. I knew she wasn't going to change the song, and it was starting to become catchy to me so I just started singing horribly with her.

"THERE'S NOTHING WE CAN DO-OOOO WE WERE BORN TO DIE FOOLS!" She turned the radio music down some and smiled at me.

"I knew you liked this song!" She exclaimed and I finally admit that I did like the damn song.

"Rosalie, please please tell me where are we going and why do I have to wear this?" I pointed at myself.

"Because Bella you were going to have to wear either the dress you're wearing now, or the dress I'm wearing now and I figured you'd like that one better" she said as she looked at me her perfectly arched eyebrows cocked to me. I looked her dress, then my dress, then her dress and then my dress again. She was right, her dress was very very fitting, almost like a second skin. And it was short. I'm talking shorter than mid thigh short. If a dress could be a Coochie cutter, that would describe her dress perfectly. It was a black dress that has the ruched up look. It had two straps and well that was about it. She also wore these blue booties that were at least 4 inches tall. That is just too high. I'd kill myself trying to walk in anything over 3 inches. I on the other band was wearing bronze sequin dress. It was one shoulder and short. It stopped a bit higher than mid thigh. It wasn't as tight fitting as Rosalie's but it hugged my body and gave me an hourglass look. My shoes were a pair of glittery high heels that matched my dress. We drove some more and she finally turned the song. Only to listen to this new song just as many times.

"Do you know ANY other songs?" I asked annoyed.

"Nope" She smiled smugly. I rolled my eyes.

"Bitch Please, don't act like you don't like my music."

"I don't" I replied.

"Whatever. Just close your eyes because we're almost there and I swear to Jesus Christ if you open your eyes I wi-"

"Yeah, Yeah" I said knowing I would suffer if I did peek and I closed my eyes. She stopped the car and turned it off. Then opened her door before closing it. She opened my door and helped me out.

"Always such a gentleman" I told her laughing and I heard her call me a bitch before laughing. We walked up about 10 steps before she told me to open my eyes. When I did everyone yelled

"SURPRISE!" I was shocked to see everyone almost everyone from Forks and the Rez here in Seattle. To celebrate my going away. Oh yea, I'm going to school in Arizona. I just needed to get away from the rain. I looked to Rose.

"Oh Bella, before you start, it was me, mom and dad's idea to throw the party since you were actually leaving the state of Washington." Esme and Carlisle Cullen were my adoptive parents. When Renee and Phil Dwyer, my parents, were murdered during a bank robbery while they were in New York. My last name isn't Cullen though because well, I have my mother's maiden name Swan. I just couldn't dare change it. I smiled because she knew me so well.

"OH THANK YOU ROSALIE" I jumped into her arms and hugged her. She laughed and hugged me back.

"Bella!" I turned to find Jessica and Lauren smiling at me. We were never close but they were good friends.

"Hey guys."

"Oh, We're going to miss you" Lauren started

"Yea, how are we going to cheat in classes now" Jessica laughed and Lauren and I joined her. I forgot they were my cheating buddies in whatever class we were in.

"I'll miss you guys as well" It wasn't a total lie. I would miss the cheating, and some of their jokes. I was being pulled and hugged all around the place, but I didn't see the one person I wanted to. The music was bumping and Carlisle and Esme were long gone. I had had only one glass of Pink Moscato. People were filling up the dance floor "dancing" which is total crap because they weren't. They were having sex with their clothes on, and I just sat at the bar sipping on my drink. Rose was the main attraction on the floor. All of the boys were trying to dance on her.

"Baby Bella!" I heard from that one voice. I smiled as I turned to see all the guys coming up to me. Even him.

"Emmett" I turned around and there he was. We hugged each other.

"You aren't Baby Bella anymore, look at you" He extended my arm up in the air and motioned for me to spin. Emmett was always the flirty one. I did turn in a little circle. Swaying my hip a bit, just for the hell of it.

"Move you big douche" Jasper elbowed him out of the way.

"Hey Lil B" He said in his swoon-worthy Southern accent.

"Hey Jas" We hugged. He kissed my cheek before saying "You do look beautiful, B" I blushed even more.

"Hey, stop making my little sister blush" I cringed when I heard him say that. He pushed Jasper away and came to hug me.

"Hey Bella. Congrats"

"Hi Edward" Yes I was in love with Edward. He was the man for me. Even though he always saw me as his little sister. Edward, Emmett and Jasper were 25, 25 and 24.

"What're you drinking?" Edward asked.

"Ummm... Pink Lemonade" I lied quickly. Edward took my cup and drank from it

"HEY!" I exclaimed.

"That damn sure isn't pink Lemonade" I rolled my eyes, as he finished my drink. Then I smiled internally because we just shared a straw, which means we indirectly kissed. Gosh, I'm such a child.

"The guy working the bar, didn't care that I was 18" I stated smugly.

"That's because he's a perv" Edward scoffed and rolled his eyes.

"Why aren't you out there dancing Bella?" Jasper asked me.

"Because she has two left feet" Edward laughed and Emmett joined in. Jasper smiled trying not to laugh.

"Actually" I started glaring at the two chuckling chucklers. Ew 'Chuckling chucklers?' 'Whatever'. "Eddie and Emmie no one has asked me to dance." I called them the two names they hated.

"Don't call me Edd-"

"Well, I couldn't help but be nosy and listen in on you alls conversation, and I was wondering if you'd like to dance with me?" This guy asked he was cute if you like the brown haired, golden brown eyes kind of guy. He was about 6 feet, which was way taller than me since I stand at 5'2" I looked at Edward's face and he seemed pissed off. I decide to go along with it.

"I'd love to" He grabbed my hand and led me to the dance floor. I looked back at the boys and smirked before following this guy.

"I'm Aro, by the way"

"I'm Isabella" I chose to use my whole name to make me sound much more mature. He smiled down at me. We slow danced because the DJ decided to "Slow it down a bit" We swayed and he held me close by my hips. It felt too intimate. I looked to Rose who was discreetly pointing at Edward who looked like seem was about to blow out of his ears. Just then the DJ picked it back up and started playing "Into You" By and I wanted to give Edward a show. Make him see that I'm not his "little sister" but instead that I was a beautiful young lady, he wanted to make his. I started swinging my hips up against him, slowly touching my sex to his crotch and felt his hardness. I looked to Rosalie and she smiled. I winked at her before turning around and put my hands on my knees and danced more on Aro. He was loving it. He placed his hands on my hips and started pulling more onto him as if we weren't close enough. I suddenly felt Aro's hands leave my hips I stood up to see him and Edward standing face to face.

"What the fuck is your problem?" Aro yelled at Edward

"I don't fucking like how you're touching her." Edward growled

"And who the fuck are you?" I saw Edward's jaw clench and I finally stepped in.

"Whoa, guys, calm down" I stepped in between them putting my hands on both their chest.

"Edward, what are you doing?" I asked him shocked he'd been the one to pull Aro away from me. Everyone was surrounding us

"I should be asking you the same." He stepped in closer to me. I took a step back because he didn't look like the Edward I knew. Aro was quick to jump in front of me.

"Fuck Off" He yelled as he pushed Edward. I watched Edward's face; his eyes went from the already dark green they were to almost black like. He punched Aro right in the face and they began fighting. I yelled for them to stop but the testosterone was way too strong. Finally Jasper and Emmett made it to the fight and pulled them away from each other. Emmett held Edward as Jasper held Aro. I didn't know who to run to so I checked on Aro, since Edward threw the first punch.

"Are you okay?" I looked him over. His lip was bleeding aw well was his nose. He had a scratch above his left eyebrow. Jasper had left us to check on Edward.

"I'm Fine" He shrugged. I rolled my eyes.

"Oh god you need to go to a hospital. Oh no... you need stitches.. oh gosh"

"Isabella, calm down, I'm okay" He stopped pinching his nose to grab my wrist as he looked me in the eyes.

"ALRIGHT PEOPLE NOTHING TO SEE HERE! KEEP DANCING!" Rose shouted and looked at the DJ he started back playing music and just like everyone was dancing. Emmett, Jasper and Edward were long gone, or at least I didn't see them. She handed Aro so tissue and he thanked her.

"What in the HELL was that about?" She asked me like I set it up or something

"I don't know, I was dancing with Aro, when Edward came over a pulled Aro away from me, they shared some words and were fighting." She tried to hide her smile.

"You know what this means right?" She lowered her voice so that Aro couldn't hear her.

"No" I said confused.

"That Edward Likes you!" She was jumping up and down smiling. I shook my head and smiled. Did it really mean that? God I hoped so. I went back to Aro and was still a bit bruised. We danced for the rest of the night and I almost forgot all about Edward. Almost.

/ IWYL /

Rose, was long gone so, Aro drove me home, well to the Cullen's house, but it was just like home to me. I all but begged him to just let me drive since he was banged up but he'd just say 'Isabella, Please let me drive, my ego is already bruised.' and I'd would stop trying. He drove pretty damn good. When we reached the house he got out and jogged over to my door to open it for me. I thanked him before getting out. He walked me to the front door.

"I had a really great time with you Bella. And I'd love to see you again" He scratched the back of his neck, nervously.

"I... I'm going away to school. I leave on Monday."

" Can I take you to dinner tomorrow night or Sunday?"

"I'd like that." I smiled up at him and his eyes were gleaming.

"Do you mind if I kissed you goodnight?" He asked sweetly. I just blushed and nodded my head. His lips were on mine instantly. There was so much lust in the kiss. He licked my bottom lip quickly asking for permission as he pulled me closer by the waist. As I was opening my mouth to let his tongue in someone opened the door.

DUN DUN DUN! Who is it? And NO Renee's maiden name isn't Swan. SHOCKER I KNOW! I wonder who else knows that? Hmmm. Please Review and I hope to update soon.


End file.
